


Nothing lasts forever (except maybe this)

by Signature_smirk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Bonding, Crushes, Dates, Dating, Depression, Derek and Stiles mate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gay Sex, Hale Pack, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Sad Stiles, School, Scott was a shitty friend, Sex, Showers, Smut, Stiles feels unwanted, but they're okay, handjobs, im bad at tagging, moving in, pack mother Stiles, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know what forever means. Everything he's ever known as always come to an end. </p><p>Derek proves that things can last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing lasts forever (except maybe this)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Sterek before but I hope you enjoy!

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-

Stiles was... well, Stiles. He was clumsy and fidgety and he spoke too much.

He put himself in danger to protect the others and he was smart and loyal. 

He was valuable. 

But he didn't know that. 

The pack didn't know that. 

You don't know what you've got until it's gone. 

 

-.-.-.-

 

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-

 

It's Friday and the pack are meeting at Derek's loft as usual. Stiles cooks dinner, a lot of it. But he doesn't get any thanks. He never does. 

Derek grunts at him when he gets in the way so he stays back and let's the pack eat. When he goes to the table he finds that no one has even thought to save any for him. Really, it shouldn't surprise him. 

He sits on the floor, leaning against a couch and listens to everyone chat amongst themselves with mouths full of food until Derek interrupts. 

 

"Shut up. Boyd was on a run earlier when he smelt something new. We're going to go as a pack to track it and see if it's a threat. Stiles, you stay and clean up will you?"  
"Y-yeah sure," Stiles nods, walking to the table to begin clearing up. They all begin to file out until Isaac is the last one here. 

"What's up?"  
"Nothing?" Stiles replies, a little taken back by Isaac's concern. Isaac looks doubtful and Stiles is worried, they can hear if he's lying. But before he says anything more, Erica is grabbing Isaac's shoulder and pulling him out the door. 

"Good chat," he mumbles. Then curses when he realises they would've heard him. 

With a sigh, he begins cleaning and, due to the messiness of the pack, he's still cleaning when they come back. 

 

"Bloody hell, aren't you finished yet?" Jackson grumbles. "Was hoping you'd be gone by now."  
"I might not have wolfy hearing but I can still hear you bitching about me you know?" Stiles snaps. Jackson rolls his eyes.  
"You're meant to, dumbass." 

 

The pack don't bat an eyelid. Stiles huffs and throws the last of the rubbish in the bin.  
"I'm going." 

Isaac whimpers and grabs his hand as he makes to leave.  
"Aren't you staying? For the p-pack sleepover?" Stiles heard someone scoff. It was probably Jackson. Or Derek. 

"He doesn't need to stay," Derek says, the 'he's not pack' left unsaid. It doesn't need to be said, everyone knew.  
"See," Stiles coughs to prevent the tears from rising. "I'm not needed here."

And he runs. Not as fast as the wolves, but he runs nonetheless. No one comes after him. Not that he expects them to.

 

-.-.-.-

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-

 

Stiles heart aches that night and he turns his phone off and goes to sleep without talking to his dad. He knows he's okay, heard him watching television in the living room but he goes to bed instead of sitting with him. 

He locks his window (though he doubts anyone's going to come through it) before he allows himself to cry. His cries are loud, heart wrenching sobs that steal the oxygen from his lungs and push him into a restless sleep. 

 

When he wakes up his dad is at work, he knows that already, but his dad has left a note to tell him just in case. Stiles skips breakfast, feels too sick and sad to eat. Instead he downs a glass of water and climbs back into bed to try and sleep some more, sleep being the only proper escape from his thoughts.

 

It begins raining somewhere in the time he's laying down. He doesn't keep track of time. He feels empty, strange. Like he's not himself. 

 

A knock on his door wakes him however many hours later. He hums to himself, happy that he's managed to sleep.  
"What's up, dad?" He calls.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His dad retorts and yeah, maybe he should. 

Stiles doesn't say anything.  
"What happened, Stiles?"  
"Nothing dad. I'm fine. Just tired." 

John sighs and walks away. His son is stubborn and if he wants to withhold information he damn well will. 

 

He showers for an unknown amount of time, how ever long it takes for him to get all wrinkly, before he dries off, changes his bed sheets and gets back into bed. 

His dad leaves his dinner at his door. Then wakes up in the morning to see that it hadn't been touched at all. 

 

The rest of the week continues like that. Stiles accepts a meal occasionally but he sleeps for the majority of the time. His dad doesn't have the heart to tell him to get into school when he was in a state like this. Stiles' phone hasn't been turned on for over a week. 

 

Stiles is pretty much dead to the world. And to him, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. 

 

After two weeks of hiding away his dad breaks down his door and lays on the bed, not saying a word. He holds him tightly and shushes his sounds of sadness. 

 

"Dad?" Stiles croaks.  
"Yes?"  
"Why does no one want me?" He asks. 

He turns in his fathers arms and buries his head in his chest.  
"Oh, son. They do. We do."  
"Scott was my best friend. And he left as soon as he met Alison. The whole pack hates me. I'm not even in the pack anymore so it shouldn't bother me. But I just want to feel wanted for once in my life. Everyone always leaves. I want someone forever." 

 

-.-.-.-

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-

His dad calls in sick to work and doesn't leave the bed until his son does. Stiles goes to the bathroom to pee and he goes downstairs to make them both a coffee. When he gets back to Stiles' bedroom Stiles is curled back up in bed. 

"C'mon, drink up." 

Stiles sits and takes the drink held out to him. He takes a large gulp, barely noticing how it burns his throat. His dad joins him on the bed and he rests his head on his shoulder. 

"Your mother would be-"  
"Don't bring her into this," Stiles bites. "Okay. I won't bring your mom into it. May I ask why?"  
"You can ask. That doesn't mean I'll answer though." 

John chuckles wryly.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened to cause this or am I going to have to research and find out myself?" John asks.  
"I'd be surprised if you said you hadn't worked it out already. Gotta live up to the badge, dad." 

Usually Stiles would've laughed at himself. John would've laughed too. But Stiles didn't laugh, in fact there was no humour to his voice at all, as though it wasn't a joke. 

"I know. But hearing it from you and knowing the details would be good."  
"Not everything in life's good," Stiles shrugged. 

John groans.  
"This is worse than when Lydia and Jackson got together."  
"I'm going to have to go back to school. Aren't I?"  
"I could get work sent home for you? If you really don't want to face it. Or you can face the music with you head held high and ignore the bastards like they were nothing to you."

"I'll admit," Stiles starts after thinking for a little moment. "Option one sounds great. Option two sounds like a kick in the teeth. But in the long run option two will happen anyway so I'm going to have to. There's no point in prolonging it."  
"You're logical in the worst situations, kiddo," John sighs and ruffles Stiles' hair. "Go wash up."

 

Stiles stares at himself in the mirror, bones protruding more than they used to. And he was pretty skinny to begin with. 

 

His dad had thrown a change of clothes at him on the way to the bathroom. He takes a deep breath and tries to prepare himself. 

Right. School. Tomorrow. 

 

-.-.-.-

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-

He wears his headphones permanently as he roams the corridors. A few people whisper as he passes by but no one stops him to say hello. 

 

His head hurts and his medications all fucked up because of his eating and sleeping habits changing so drastically. 

 

So when he sees Isaac at lunch looking around like a lost puppy, Stiles does what he does best: he freaks out. 

 

He rushes to the toilets to calm himself. By the end of lunch he's able to go to lesson without worrying any one.

 

But Erica and Jackson are both in his class. He wants the ground to break apart and swallow him whole. 

Erica and Jackson can smell him straight away, his smell has changed from what it used to be. It used to be all soft and utterly Stiles but now it's rancid, acidic and made them want to be sick. 

Usually he'd sit next to Erica, she wasn't normally that bad. Today, however, he sits at the back, in the corner where it's dark and no one pays attention to you. Except people do pay attention because he's been MIA for two weeks and came back looking like shit. And feeling like it too. 

 

Erica lingers by the door at the end of the lesson to find him but discovers he'd been one of the first to leave. Sighing, she steps out into the corridor. One last lesson. And Stiles isn't in it. 

 

Stiles is however in Isaac's lesson. Boyd is in it as well, Lydia too. But Isaac is the one he needs to be careful with. 

 

As Stiles is picking and packing up Isaac is there. He stands next to him. Stiles clears his throat. Isaac grins and wraps his arms around Stiles, nuzzling his cheek.  
"Isaac, get off."  
"No."  
"Isaac," Stiles whimpers, "please get off me." And now his voice is wet with  unshed tears and Isaac does listen. Stiles runs again.

 

The sheriff hugs Stiles tightly when he gets home.  
"I'm proud of you, y'know kid?"  
"I know, dad," Stiles whispers. When his dad lets go he goes straight back up to his room. 

 

His heart aches just as badly as it did the night it happened. It aches for his pack that isn't his pack now. It aches for friends. It aches for Derek. Stiles knew what he felt was more than a crush, had known for a while. But Derek hates Stiles, Stiles thinks he despises him. 

 

School the next day goes better than the first. No one bothers him. Or they do but Stiles refuses to even acknowledge them before he walks away. 

 

The rest of the week passes by with longing glances and many tears shed. As does the week after. And the week after that. 

 

On Friday he gets a text. From Derek?

Pack meeting, my loft. 

 

First of all, why was he being told? Derek probably just selected everyone and forgot he was there. Yeah, that's it. Secondly, since when was the pack meeting not at the loft?

 

He instead decides to do his physics homework before crawling into bed and sleeping. 

 

He wants to sleep until morning but he's woken up by a loud crash downstairs. Startled, he falls out of bed and tumbles down the stairs. 

 

His dad is there glaring at-  
"Derek?" Stiles gasps. "W-what're you doing here?"  
"I was planning on bringing you to the meeting since you've skipped the last four."

He turns to Stiles, lips and eyebrows set in a frown, shoulders squared and arms crossed. 

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Derek demands. "We've been worried-"  
"Leave my house. Now," Stiles interrupts.  
"Stiles," Derek begins. But Stiles shakes his head.  
"You don't have the right to tell me how you have felt. Get out." 

He walks up the stairs, not looking behind him because he knows Derek will listen. And Derek does. He lets out an angry growl and as he raises a fist Stiles' voice breaks through to him. 

"If you break anything of ours in your temper tantrum you will pay for it to be replaced." 

When Derek leaves he slams the door so hard that the house shakes and Stiles locks his own door again. 

 

-.-.-.-  
In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down  
-.-.-.-

 

"Melissa is coming over for dinner tonight," Stiles' dad calls through his door.  
"Okay." 

He sighs. Usually his son would be excited to see her but now he doesn't care.  
"Scotts coming too."  
"Them I'm staying in my room."  
"I'll bring you dinner up," John offers.  
"Don't bother. Have fun, dad."

 

Stiles can hear Melissa and his dad talking but he doesn't hear a peep from Scott though he knows he's there. He heard his dad greet him.

Melissa and his dad laugh and Stiles smiles. He's glad his dad found someone that made him happy after his mom. 

 

Someone knocks at his door and he assumes it's his dad leaving him dinner despite his protests.  
"Dad, I said I didn't want any," Stiles calls through the door.  
"It's Scott." 

The air is thick with tension, the silence unbearable.  
"Go sit with your mom and my dad."  
"Surely you should come and sit with us?" Scott suggests  
"I wanted to stay up here."  
"My mom wants to see you."  
"My dad will explain to her why I don't want to see anyone and I'm sure she'll understand." 

"And why is that Stiles?" Scott asks. "You haven't spoken to me in nearly six weeks. You haven't showed up to pack meetings. It's like you don't care anymore."  
"I don't care?" Stiles yells, suddenly outraged. He throws the door open and stalks towards Scott. "I was the one who did everything for you and the pack and no one gave a shit. I cooked, cleaned, researched. I looked after all of you and none of you realised it. I haven't eaten a meal I've made in months Scott. Not one bit because you selfish bastards ate all of the food I made, then didn't save me any! You all ignored me unless it was to bitch at me. You haven't invited me round to your house since you and Allison got together. The pack told me I didn't need to be there. So I left and I'm glad I did. You should leave too." 

By the end of it he's slid down the wall and is sobbing again. Melissa runs upstairs and glares at Scott until he leaves the hallway. 

"It's alright, love. It's okay, there we go deep breaths," she murmurs as she pushes Stiles' head between his knees. 

When his breathing is less erratic he sits up and clings to her tightly, tears and snot wetting Melissa's shirt but she doesn't mind, is only focused on helping Stiles.  
"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's okay." 

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers after he's stopped crying. Melissa just kisses his head. 

 

-.-.-.-

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-

 

It's during a break from school and he remembers sadly how this was meant to be a pack week. They were all going to stay at Derek's and bond. 

 

When he next looks in the mirror he realises he's lost a lot of weight. His hair is greasy and unruly, his clothes matted to his skin from the sweat he was covered in during his nightmares. 

His dad is in work and he's home alone so he curls up in bed and tries to sleep. In the past few weeks he's slept easily every time he wanted to but today it's not happening. He lies awake just staring at the ceiling. 

 

Then his phone begins to vibrate. 

 

"Hi," he sighs.  
"Hi Stiles. God it's good to hear your voice."  
"Oh, Derek. I thought you'd be my dad."  
"Nope. It's me. And before you hang up just let me listen to you for a bit okay?"  
"Listen to me?" Stiles inquires.  
"Talk. I want to hear you talk. About anything. Tell me about Star Wars, I don't care. I need to hear you."  
"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk right now," Stiles denies. Derek gulps and clears his throat.  
"Yeah okay. I'll- see you soon?"  
"Probably not."  
"Right," Derek winces. Stiles hangs up.

 

The pack meetings have changed since Stiles left. They order pizza though they never get enough of it or the right flavours because they can't organise like Stiles can. They fight and bicker without anyone stopping them because none of them are as reasonable as Stiles. They always leave the loft an absolute mess at the end because no one will clean up. No one is as helpful as Stiles. They don't find out what the 'new smell' is before it disappears again because none of them can research like Stiles can. They aren't a pack without Stiles they're just a bunch of rowdy wolves that can't control themselves and have no idea of what's going on around them. Isaac is terrible. He misses Stiles to no end and when someone suggests maybe Isaac has a crush on Stiles Derek makes them leave. 

("Does someone want a piece of Stiles?" Erica teased Isaac who just whined and pouted in response.  
"Out. Now, Erica!" Derek had growled, eyes flashing red and fangs bared. Erica sighed and began to walk out.  
"Maybe it's not Isaac who wants the pack human." He closed the door behind her.)

 

They had all complained at least once about Stiles' absence. Even Jackson. Lydia had petted his hair and told him he'd be okay. Scott had been unusually quiet since the dinner at Stiles' house so when the pack were next together (the week they were meant to be staying) Derek confronted him about it. 

"What happened at the dinner?" He asks. Everyone stops their conversations to listen.  
"He didn't come down to eat dinner so when his dad was going to bring it up to him I did it instead. He thought it was his dad and he said he didn't want dinner. I told him it was me and that I thought he didn't care and he freaked on me. 

He said I had no right to tell him that he didn't care. That we were the ones that didn't give a shit. And he's right. We treated him like a piece of shit and he didn't say a word. He made dinner every Friday and we ate all of it, didn't leave any for him and then didn't thank him. We ignored him. We were absolute assholes and he has every right to hate us. And then he had a panic attack." 

 

The whole pack stays quiet. Derek storms outside and rings Stiles, not expecting him to answer. Relief floods his chest when he hears his voice.  
"Oh my god," he whispers, wiping at his eyes before replying to him. 

 

When the phone call ends Derek storms back inside and growls at the gang of misfits laying on his sofas.  
"We fucked up big time. And we need to make it right."  
"His dad's working tonight so we could go over if you wanted?"  
"Isaac can go over. With..." everyone looks hopeful that their alpha will choose them to go and visit Stiles. Derek surveys everyone quickly. "Jackson. You both go to Stiles' house. Go through his window. Tell me how it goes." 

 

They both look incredibly grateful before they run off together, talking excitedly about seeing their friend.

 

Stiles is counting the marks on the ceiling when a knock comes from the window.  
"Damn wolves," he curses. "Leave me alone, it's meant to be your bonding week with the pack."  
"Let us in or we'll break your window," Jackson shouts. Isaac glares at him but then sends a shy wave to Stiles.  
"Please let us in. We're the only ones here. Please, Stiles," Isaac whimpers. 

After taking nearly ten minutes to decide he goes and opens the window, being tackled the moment he backs away. He gets an armful of Isaac and Jackson.  
"We miss you," Isaac sniffles, crying into his shoulder. Jackson nuzzles into his neck, hands sliding under his shirt.  
"Woah, Jackson. Watch where your hands go."  
"Pack," Jackson growls. "Need to smell like pack."

 

Stiles chuckles, eyes feeling watery as he gets contact he's been depraved of for so long.  
"We need you so much. We're nothing without you, Stiles." 

Jackson nods his agreement to Isaac's statement and Stiles jumps when Jackson licks his neck.  
"Calm down, Jackson. Keep your tongue in your mouth please." Jackson grumbles but Isaac happily just rubs his cheek against Stiles.  
"Take off your shirt," Isaac mumbles.  
"What?" Stiles asks. "I can't hear like you guys can."  
"Take off your shirt," Jackson repeats for Isaac. 

"Guys, cuddles are great and everything but I don't think anything that involves nudity will help." Jackson rolls his eyes.  
"Shirtless cuddles help, Stiles." 

He lets Jackson wrestle his limbs out of his shirt before he lays back on his bed.  
"No offence but your bed smells of sadness and loneliness and depression. Can we do this somewhere else?"  
"Couch?"

They all walk down the stairs, sticking close to each other's sides before collapsing on the couch. Isaac and Jackson take off their shirts and Stiles frowns. They are all muscly and gorgeous and he's lanky and bony.  
"You've lost weight," Isaac points out.  
"Seems like it," Stiles shrugs.  
"Not healthy," he mumbles before burying his head into Stiles armpit. 

"Isaac, surely that's not comfortable for either of us?" Isaac just breathes in deeply through his nose so Stiles leaves him to it and pats him lovingly on the head. Jackson is still focusing on his neck and collarbones, running his nose along Stiles' flesh. 

 

Stiles' dad comes home in the morning to a shirtless dog pile on the couch. He laughs and kisses Stiles' hair before going to bed to get some rest.

 

When stiles wakes up Isaac is drooling on his chest and Jackson is curled around his side, snoring softly. 

He groans and wipes a hand over his face. What happened at pack bonding time to make them come over like this? Trying and failing not to wake them up, Stiles gets up to go the toilet. 

"Don't leave please!" Jackson wails. And Stiles is really surprised that it's Jackson.  
"I'm just going the toilet, Jax. You can wait here or in my room okay?"  
"Okay," he mumbles, pulling Isaac up to stand with him. 

 

They follow him to the room and to Stiles' surprise, walk into the bathroom with him too.  
"Guys, get out. Go change the sheets on my bed or something so we can cuddle there and they won't smell bad for you." 

As they set upon their task Stiles takes a shower, remembering to the lock the door this time. He takes his time washing himself, wanting to get rid of all the grime that's accumulated on his skin since his last shower. 

 

The bed sheets are clean and his blinds are open, as is his window. There's a glass of water and some toast on his bedside table. 

"What's this for?" Stiles questions as he sits at the bottom of the bed.  
"It should make you feel better. Wallowing in your bed and darkness isn't going to help." Isaac pats Jackson on the back. 

"So, why did you come over last night?" Stiles asks, taking the opportunity to talk when he isn't surrounded by bodies.  
"We want you back. We want to make it up to you. Everyone does, Stiles. We all miss you. Please come back to the pack?"

Stiles' heart starts beating rapidly and his face crumples.  
"I-I think you should leave now," he whispers, voice trembling.  
"Sti-"  
"Please." 

Jackson drags a crying Isaac out of the room and Stiles winces as he hears Jackson begin to cry too.

 

When Stiles stars to cry he goes to his dad's room and crawls in bed next to him. John doesn't question anything, just strokes his hair and reassures him that it'll be okay. 

 

They go back to Derek's and Derek is more than ready to berate them for not getting in touch but when he sees how upset they are he lets it slide.

 

Scott frowns when his hug is rejected by both Isaac and Jackson, the two opting to curl up into a ball together. 

"Why do you smell like Stiles but sadness too?" Derek demands.  
"We cuddled up together all night and then in the morning we went to get in bed because we fell asleep on the couch. He asked why we went over and we asked him to come back to the pack and he told us to leave." 

Derek gets comfortable in the middle of the couch and opens his arms to Isaac and Jackson who immediately curl up.  
"Everyone in," he grunts, smiling sadly at the others. When everyone else clambers over them they all stop and just take a breath of Stiles.  
"I miss him," Danny pouts.  
"We all do," Erica agrees, patting Danny on the head. "Don't worry. We'll get him back again."

 

That morning ( after Isaac and Jackson have left), Erica and Boyd show up at his window. He sighs before opening it and taking his top off.  
"Eager are we?"  
"Jackson got pissed off at me for not having my top off." 

Erica just smiles and wraps herself around his side, Boyd sitting behind him and letting Stiles' head rest in his lap. He runs his hands through the smaller boys hair.  
"Love you, Stiles," Erica hums. "We all love you, want you back."  
"That's what you think for now. Once I come back you'll get annoyed again and not want me."  
"That's not true. We realise now how important you are to the pack. We need you. C'mon, therapeutic snuggling time."

Stiles just shrugs and they just lie there all warm and happy for the moment. 

 

"Stiles, just come to Derek's. Please?"

 

He allows them to drag him there, getting a piggy back from Boyd. His hands begin shaking when they reach the house.  
"Stiles, calm down, it'll be okay and you can leave any time you want. We won't do anything you don't want. Promise."

 

Stiles takes a few deep breaths before going through the door. 

A growl comes from someone on the couch. When he looks up he realises that it was Derek. His eyes are glowing red and that does funny things go his insides.  
"Hi," Stiles coughs when no one says anything. "I guess we all need to talk?"  
"Yeah. Right. You go first, what happened?"

"You guys didn't want me. I didn't have my best friend anymore and I was rejected from the pack I stupidly believed I was once part of. It hurt. It still hurts. And I don't know if I can be in the pack again in fear of it happening again."  
"I'm sure we'll all agree that it will never happen again. We've been a mess since you left. I - we don't know what to do without you," Derek sighs.  
"We need you, Stiles. We can't do this without you."

Everyone echoes them with their own praises and pleas and it makes his head spin. 

After Stiles has wrapped his head around the words spewing from the pack, he clears his throat. The room goes silent. Tense eyes watch Stiles carefully. 

"I-" Stiles gives up on words as he begins to sob, curling in on himself in the middle of the floor. The pack watch him panic and cry without a clue of what to do. 

 

Isaac crawls over to him and rests a gentle hand on his back.  
"It's okay, Stiles. It'll be alright." He lets Stiles lean back against him and nuzzles his neck. 

It calms him down and when it's complete he looks at everyone with red cheeks.  
"I-I'm sorry. I should go," he frowns and begins to stand up. 

As be reaches the door someone crowds against his back, hot breath beating down on the back of his neck. A nose runs along his shoulder and the chest behind him rumbles with a growl  
"We need to talk Stiles. Me and you." His heart begins beating faster and he nods, turning around when Derek moves him to do so. Derek's face is buried in his chest as he takes deep breaths.

"Will you come back to the pack?"  
"This isn't as easy as you think, guys. I'm scared. So god damn scared that you will all forget about me again." His voice wavers, tears making an appearance again.

 

He allows them to drag him into a puppy pile with the promise that they'll talk later about everything. 

 

Derek sends the pack home much to their dismay when he decides he and Stiles should talk. He goes into the kitchen and stretches, turning to look at Stiles on the couch.  
"Coffee?"  
"Yes please," Stiles nods, eyes on the floor. Derek frowns at him and goes about making the coffee. 

"So," Derek starts.  
"So," Stiles repeats, looking expectantly up at Derek.  
"Are you coming back to the pack or not because I don't think I can take it any longer. I miss you."  
"You miss me?" Stiles scoffs. "I'm not stupid. You hate me."  
"I don't, I promise you I don't. I pushed you away because..."  
"Oh come on," Stiles groans. 

"Is it my fault?" He asks when Derek says nothing.  
"No. It's a werewolf thing. I-I just don't know how you'd react. And I don't want you to freak out and h-hate me."  
"I won't hate you," Stiles says gently, his voice soft and caring. "Don't you think that if somethings werewolf-y was going to scare me away it would have already done it?"  
"I-I think you're my mate."

 

"Your what?"  
"My mate. Y'know the fall in love, have a ceremony and mate for life kind of mate."  
"Now- no joking around here Derek. That would be like- awesome! So if you're joking right now, stop."  
"I'm not joking, Stiles."  
"Holy shit."  
"That's what I thought when I realised too. So what now?"  
"You mentioned a ceremony? What's that?"

"So we'd have sex, I'd knot you and-"  
"Oh my god! Knotting is real?!" Stiles exclaims. Derek is hit with the smell of lust. He smirks at Stiles.  
"Yes it is. It only happens with mates though. And then I bite you. It won't turn you," Derek reassures when he sees Stiles' wide eyes. "But it'll make us dependant on each other. Especially in the first few weeks we'll need each other nearly all the time. It's so much stronger than just normal love."

"Do you have to fall in love first?" Stiles asks quietly.  
"I already have." 

Stiles fidgets under his gaze, biting his lip.  
"What else is included in being your m-mate?"  
"You'll become the pack mom. You'll be second in command but everyone will go to you for comfort. Basically everything you did before you left the pack. That's why this hit me so hard- it felt like you'd taken the role on so my wolf was kinda satisfied. Then when you left it went crazy. I've been horrible to the pack recently."  
"I'm sure they understand. So they know about what you think?"  
"Uh I think a few have realised but I've not told anyone. Do you want me to tell them?"

"I think it would be good to include them in any changes to the pack," Stiles nods.  
"Mating is more than that. If they disagree and don't approve they're out of the pack, Stiles. That's it. But I don't think anyone will fight against it. They all love you." 

"Does this mean you're coming back then?"  
"I-I want to. I'm still scared but I want to. But I don't want it to seem like now you've said this I'm more than happy just because of this. Like as soon as someone loves me I forgive them because that's not how it works."  
"Okay. That's okay. We can invite the pack now if you want? It's only seven."  
"Yeah sure. Want me to make dinner?"  
"We'll order in. You must be tired. And we don't have any food in the fridge." 

Stiles rolls his eyes. Maybe they needed him more than he thought.

 

"Okay."

 

Derek leaves the room to ring them and Stiles leans forward, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. 

He texts his dad. 

At Derek's. It's going well so far. I don't know if I'll be home until late or the morning. If not, eat healthy and text me. I love you. 

Stiles smiles slightly and then begins glancing round the room. It's a pigsty but he can see how someone has attempted to tidy it up a little. The magazines are in a haphazard pile and the cushions are at least on the couch. Tissues are strewn everywhere though so Stiles picks them all up and puts them in the bin in the corner of the room. 

 

Derek sits next to him and places a hand on his thigh.  
"It's up to you how this goes. We take it as slow as you want. If you want this, that is."  
"I do," Stiles chuckles. "Of course I do. You can't be that oblivious that you've missed how much I like you?"  
"Well I can smell when you get turned on and stuff but other than that..." Derek finishes with a shrug. 

Stiles laughs a little.  
"So like most of the time when I'm around you?" Derek joins him in laughing now and nods his head.  
"We can talk more about it when we're alone. But the packs here now."  
"I think I already know. And the packs going to ask questions."  
"You know what?"  
"What I want to do. Can we like date and then do the mating thing when we're ready?" Stiles whispers so it's more difficult for the pack to hear.  
"Okay. That's okay." 

They share a smile before the pack comes bursting through the door. In Allison's hand is a bag of curly fries and Stiles pulls her into a bone crushing hug. She laughs and kisses his cheek. Scott has a few large pizzas in his arms and places one in front of Stiles. 

"It's half your favourite, half Derek's."  
"Thanks." 

Scott pouts when Stiles doesn't reward him with the hug Allison got but sits next to him anyway. 

 

"So Derek and I want to talk to you lot about something," Stiles says quietly, glancing nervously over at Derek. It doesn't take wolf's nose to know how nervous Stiles is. Derek rubs his shoulder and nods his head. 

"I believe Stiles is my mate." 

All the wolves whisper to each other quickly. Scott just stares at Stiles.  
"And y-you're okay with that?"  
"Yes. I think I am. That also means that I'm coming back," Stiles announces. Everyone shouts and jumps on him, laughing when he complains about lack of oxygen. 

Derek watches proudly over his pack.

 

They eventually get off of Stiles so he can eat his food. He moans like a porn star and Erica raises a suggestive eyebrow at Derek. His cheeks go pink and he smiles widely. They all wait until Stiles has eaten his fries and a few pieces of pizza before they dig in too. 

Isaac comes and buries himself in Stiles' side as he eats, smiling shyly up at him.  
"'M so happy you're back Stiles."  
"Me too," Derek agrees. Everyone else chips in and Stiles smiles back at them. 

"Stiles has Derek told you the part where he has to ask your parents' permission to mate with you?" Ethan asks. Stiles' eyebrows raise.  
"No, he hasn't. But good luck with that, Derek. I only have one left and he's the sheriff."  
"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Derek says, avoiding an uncomfortable topic for the both of them.  
"Sure," Stiles smiles gently.

"Since it's my first night back I think I should pick the film I want," Stiles smirks when everyone groans and begins to grumble about Star Wars or super heroes. "I think you guys will like this. It's called Guardians of the Galaxy."

 

Stiles gets up to put the film in and on his way back begins tidying the food off of the table. Strong hands grip his wrists. He looks up to see Derek smiling at him.  
"You're not cleaning up tonight. Come on, I want a cuddle as well." 

No one mentions the words that just came out of his mouth because of the glare that Derek sends their way. Besides Stiles of course.  
"Oh my god, sour wolfs gone soft!" He exclaims, though his cheeks are pink and he's grinning from ear to ear. 

Derek rolls his eyes but grabs Stiles hips and pulls him to sit on his lap.  
"Oh." Stiles stays tense for a minute and the pack seems to relax with him when he melts into Derek's chest. "For someone so muscly you're surprisingly comfy."  
"Thanks."

The pack arrange themselves around Stiles and Derek, Isaac curled into their side, Jackson between Isaac's knees. Erica and Boyd sit on the floor in between Derek's legs together. Ethan, Danny and Aiden squish together at the other side of Derek and Stiles.  
"Come on Scotty," Stiles grins. Scott and Alison squeeze next to Isaac and Jackson. Lydia and Cora sit next to Erica and Boyd.

 

Derek presses his face into Stiles' neck and breathes in deeply through his nose. He bites his lip to stop himself from moaning and just nuzzles further into Stiles. 

 

When the film is over the pack all agree that it was good and then start eating the pizza again.  
"I swear you all eat so much," stiles complains. "Why don't you gain weight like us humans?" Derek's chest rumbles.  
"You need to eat as much as you can. Lost lots of weight while you were away."

 

Everyone looks at him with examining eyes as if they hadn't noticed already. He coughs awkwardly and stands up.  
"Who wants a drink?"

After discovering they only have coffee, Pepsi, water and whiskey he asks who wants what and goes to the kitchen to get it. Derek follows him in.

"I'm sorry." He gets the glasses out as Stiles gets the drinks out.  
"It's okay. I know that I'm a bit thinner than I was."  
"No, Stiles. You're underweight. It's bad. How many meals have you eaten today?"  
"I had dinner with you guys," Stiles mumbles. Derek sighs and nods his head as he begins bringing the drinks out to everyone. 

Stiles frowns and his chest aches because Derek isn't happy with him and he hates that feeling. 

He brings the last of the drinks through and sits back in the corner of the couch.  
"I'm tired," he yawns.  
"C'mon then," Derek smiles. "You can stay in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." 

He shushes Stiles' protests and picks him up. Stiles waves goodnight to everyone before allowing him to bring him up the stairs. 

Stiles collapses into a puddle in Derek's bed before Derek makes work of removing his clothes. He leaves his shirt and boxers on before going to leave. Slim fingers grab his leg on the way past. 

"Thank you for trying so hard," he smiles.  
"It's okay. Now sleep, the wolves will go to bed in a bit downstairs. We'll try and keep it down."

Stiles wants to ask him to stay but he reminds himself to take baby steps. Derek nods his head stiffly before leaves.

 

The pack all fall asleep happier than ever and curled up to their alpha. Derek sighs but let's it happen knowing even if he protests to pack cuddles they'll happen anyway. 

 

When Stiles wakes up he can hear the pack talking and moving about and wonders what time it is. He checks his phone and sighs. It's 10:30. Really he should get up but the bed is so comfortable. His cheeks turn pink when he realises he'll probably be staying in this bed a lot soon. 

 

"Morning," a voice greets, startling him from his thinking. He looks up to see Derek in the doorway. "Want breakfast?"

He sees the look that Derek gives him so he nods his head and rolls out of bed. Derek smiles at him.  
"There's a spare toothbrush in there if you want to do your teeth and obviously you can take a shower if you want. You'd just have to wear some of my clothes." 

Stiles smiles gratefully and goes into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. When he comes out Derek is waiting for him.  
"I'll have a shower after breakfast. Are we doing anything today? "

Derek just stares at him.  
"Uhm-" 

Stiles is cut off by Derek taking hold of his face and pressing his lips to his. Stiles gasps and holds onto Derek's shoulders, mouth parting slightly. Derek decides to pull away and Stiles is grinning like a madman. 

 

Derek laughs and pulls him down stairs.

 

The pack all grin wildly when he makes it the living room.  
"Pancakes? Since when can you cook?" Stiles asks, turning to Derek.  
"Gotta survive somehow, I googled it."  
"What have I missed?" Stiles feigns distress. "You learnt how to use the Internet?" 

Derek tells him to shut up and eat his breakfast. 

"These are great. From now on I demand pancakes whenever I'm around here." The pack laughs and they all fall silent as they eat. 

 

"So... the parent thing?" Stiles brings up when the pack have gone shopping for food. He is wearing one of Derek's Henley's that hangs off his slim frame and they both love it.  
"Sometime this week we'll both go to see your dad, talk to him and get his approval."  
"And if he doesn't approve?"  
"I don't know what I'd do," Derek worries, hands running through his hair.  
"I'm sure he will. It'll be fine. He knows how much I've been crushing on you since I met you." 

Derek smiles widely and leans down to kiss Stiles again. Stiles wraps his arms around his neck and leans back so Derek's comes down with him. He hums against Stiles and nips at his bottom lip.  
"Good to have you back, Stiles."  
"Good to be back," he agrees. Derek settles as a heavy weight on top of him, wrapping around him and keeping him warm. 

 

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot," Stiles answers.  
"You're a virgin right?"  
"What gives you that impression?" Stiles gasps, feigning hurt. Derek fixes him with a look and Stiles nods. 

"You want me to take your virginity before the mating ceremony or during?" He hums, nosing along Stiles' neck.  
"Uh- I don't- I'm-"  
"You don't need to tell me just now but you need to think about it okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. When do these mating ceremonies take place?"  
"Anytime we want it to. So we can be as rushed or slow as we want."

"Are you like my wolfy boyfriend now?"  
"I guess so, yeah. If you want me to be," Derek shrugs.  
"If I want you to be?" Stiles exclaims. "Have you seen yourself? Of course I want you to be!"

Derek grins, pleased. 

 

-.-.-.-  
In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down  
-.-.-.-

Stiles gets a text from Derek on Wednesday telling him to be ready for 6 O'Clock. 

So he showers and styles his hair, pulling a plain t-shirt on with a dark plaid shirt over his shoulders. Time to get the 'old Stiles' back as Lydia had said. 

His dad questions him but when he tells him Derek is meeting him he understands his son's need to impress.  
"I'm sure it'll go well. Text me." 

Derek knocks at his door and he runs down the stairs. But his dad beats him to it. 

"Sheriff," Derek greets.  
"Derek. Stealing my son away again?" His dad teases.  
"You'll get him back, s-sir. I hope to speak to you later on after we've been to dinner."  
"You're taking me to dinner?" Stiles interrupts.  
"Yes. Now hurry up or we'll be late."

"Oh my god, you made reservations that means it's fancy!" 

John laughs at his kid and then smiles, happy that Stiles is getting better. He kisses his head and sends him on his way before telling Derek that he looks forward to seeing him later.

Stiles had explained what he could to his dad, skipping the wolf sex because he didn't want to have that conversation with his dad. 

 

Derek takes his hand and opens his door and kisses him gently and is a proper gentlemen. He orders for him in French which Stiles is impressed and turned on by. They share fond, happy glances across the table. 

The tone becomes more serious when Derek brings up mating.  
"Do you wish to have sex before we mate?"  
"I don't know because how cool would it be if we have the most mind blowing sex and become forever bonded at the same time? It'd be extremely intimate to have the mating be my first time. But then I don't know if I'd be overwhelmed by it all. Like mating and having sex  for the first time might be a lot to handle all at once."  
"We can build up to it," Derek suggests,"do smaller things until you feel like you can do it. We'll work up to it if you want."  
"That sounds good. Am I going to stay at home? Because I thought it's hard to be away from your mate?"  
"You'll move in with me hopefully."  
"I want to mate after I've moved in. Should be easier on the both of us."

"A big part of mating is submission. You'll become submissive to me as the wolves are but obviously a bit more privately. You will also become affected by the pack statuses and will feel a bond, like I do, with each pack member. I need to know that you agree to all of this. The bite and everything that comes with it."  
"The bite? You never said anything about turning me," Stiles panics.  
"Mating bite, love. I need to bite you somewhere. Anywhere really and it will hold our bond."  
"Yes, I agree and consent to everything we've spoken about." 

 

Derek gets chocolate cake for dessert and tells Stiles how he thinks he will be during sex, all of his fantasies he's had about him. And Stiles' cheeks are red and his dick is unbearably hard. Derek thinks he smells like heaven.  
"C'mon time to go."  
"Really? Now?"Stiles fumes. "I can't stand up."  
"Don't be stupid, I'm sure it's fine." 

Stiles stands up, looks pointedly at his crotch and then back to Derek. Derek growls which doesn't help Stiles' situation at all.  
"You know that being all growly and angry makes me horny. Stop," Stiles whines quietly. Derek takes a deep breath- through his mouth- to try and calm himself down before they leave. 

Stiles presses his face to the cold window to cool himself down and once he's calm enough he turns back to Derek.  
"Thank you, it was really nice."  
"I enjoyed it just as much as you did. It's my pleasure." 

 

"Woah, Derek, w-why're we at the g-graveyard?" Stiles asks frantically as the car slows down. 

Derek shushes him and takes his hand as he gets out of the car.  
"Just follow me and try to be quiet? This is hard for me." Stiles silently nods his head and squeezes Derek's hand in a show of support. 

 

He follows blindly behind Derek in the dark, allows himself to be gently tugged along. When Derek stops Stiles crashes into his back, apologising and patting Derek's shoulder.  

"Derek, this is my mom's grave. Why're we at my mom's grave?" Stiles panics. 

Derek sits on the floor and let's Stiles pace behind him.  
"Hi Mrs. Stilinski," Derek begins nervously. He hears Stiles' heart stutter and his footsteps stop. "It's Derek Hale.  I want to speak to you about Stiles. He went through a rough patch recently. I'm sure you watched over him when it happened. But he's better now. The pack and I are helping to solve the problem we made. I am going to speak to your husband after this, to get his permission too. I need permission from the both of you to claim Stiles as my mate. It would be a great honour to take your son into my care. I'll take care of him, with every fibre of my being, I'll make sure he's safe. I love him and I need to have him in my life."

He places his hands over the soil and closes his eyes. His chest feels warm and the air is pleasant. It is accepting.  
"She- she would. She'd accept." Stiles is sobbing but Derek nods.  
"I can feel it, Stiles. She has accepted. Your mom gave me permission."

Stiles launched himself at Derek who turns around and wraps his arms around him. Derek carries Stiles back to the car, lets him cry it out. 

 

Stiles doesn't talk the whole way home but when his dad opens the door he grabs him by the shoulders and shouts.  
"He spoke to mom, dad, he spoke to mom." 

The sheriff hauls him inside and onto the couch. Derek sits next to him and pats his legs gently.  
"Hey, we'll talk when you've calmed down, okay? Take as much time as you need, Stiles." 

John admires how Derek deals with his son from his armchair and waits silently until Stiles' muffled cries stop. 

"I would like permission to make Stiles my mate."  
"Is this a werewolf thing?"  
"Yes, sir, it is," Derek answers gruffly, anxious for where that could take the conversation. "It's like the human ceremony of  marriage but it's stronger on an emotional level. We would literally struggle to be apart from another. If one of us is in extreme pain the other half shares the pain so it's not as bad. He'll become second in command to me in the pack, we'll all be connected to him as if he were a wolf too. A mate bond is forever."

 

John runs a finger over his bottom lip in thought.  
"Stiles? You want this?"  
"More than anything, dad. I'd still be your son, still see you when I could. I'd see you more than I did these past weeks."  
"Will he be turned?"  
"No. Not unless he decides that's what he wants. It is done through a bite but it's not deep enough to turn him, it creates an extremely strong emotional connection between us and the pack. And then that's it. Stiles is mine forever," Derek finishes with a smile. 

"I know you'll take great care of my son. But one toe out of line and I'll shoot you. And I can get wolfsbane from Deaton. You make my son happy. You have my permission." 

Stiles throws himself at his dad, landing heavily on his chest.   
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." Stiles is silenced by a hand over his mouth. John smiles down at him. 

"I take it you'll be living with Derek if you two will be as inseparable as you claim?"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna move in some time this week if that's okay?"  
"It's fine, kid. I just expect a visit at least once a week. Derek has to come too, he's family now."  
"I love you dad," Stiles smiles.  
"Love you, too, kiddo."

 

When Derek goes to shake his hand John hugs him tightly.  
"God, does he deserve forever."

 

-.-.-.-  
In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down  
-.-.-.-

 

Derek picks Stiles up on Friday. John helps him haul his things into Derek's Camaro and squeezes him tight.  
"I'll take him back if he's not treated right," John threatens but it's empty, he knows Derek'll care for his boy. 

 

Derek tells the pack that they can't come back to the house until Sunday where they will spend the whole day together as a pack. But Stiles had told Derek he wanted to christen every room in some way before the pack returns. And Derek was happy to oblige.

 

Derek gives Stiles a blowjob on the couch. Stiles was cooking lunch when Derek walked in behind him and crowded him against the counter, kissing his neck and allowing his teeth to drag lightly over the sensitive skin. Stiles moans and leans his head to the side.  
"Shit. You know what that means don't you?"  
"Yes, Derek. I do," Stiles answers patiently, knowing how wary Derek is of overstepping his boundaries.  
"Can I?" Derek asks carefully, fingers playing and tugging at the hem of Stiles' t-shirt. 

He lets Derek pull the shirt over his head and turns around, smiling bashfully up at him.  
"Can't wait till you get bigger, healthier," Derek mumbles, nuzzling Stiles' cheek. Stiles pats at his head.  
"Think you can take your top off, too, big guy?" 

Derek steps away and pulls his shirt over his head. He smirks at Stiles and palms himself, groaning at the relief he feels. Stiles' mouth hangs open and he reaches forward for Derek's hips. 

"Der, do something," Stiles pleads.  
"C'mere then," Derek smiles. He yanks down Stiles' pants, bringing his boxers along with him. 

Stiles blushes under the scrutiny and  Derek growls.  
"You're so beautiful. Your cock is so pretty, Stiles. Can't wait until you come down my throat."  
"God you can't just say things like that, Derek. Not unless you can follow through with it."  
"I plan to." 

Stiles stumbles over to the couch, allows himself to be pushed down by Derek before a set of lips cover his. He whimpers against Derek's mouth, opens his own to allow Derek access. Derek's hands skim down Stiles' chest, teasing his nipples gently before they dip lower, sinking into his hips and teasing at the edge of his pubes. 

"Fucking gorgeous," Derek grunts. He scrapes his beard along Stiles' chest and mouths along his torso.  
"God, Derek!" Stiles exclaims as Derek sucks the tip of his dick into his mouth. 

He buries his fingers in Derek's hair and moans obscenely. Derek takes him deep, nose brushing the dark curls at the base. Stiles groans and bucks his hips up, letting Derek pull back when moves. Derek tongues at the underside, rolls his balls in his fingers before taking Stiles back into his mouth. He bobs his head slowly, teasing Stiles who is as loud as ever above him. 

He comes when Derek's claws pop out and prick his skin. Then he watches Derek swallows every last drop, licks Stiles cock clean despite his protests.  
"Mm," Derek hums. "Taste so good, babe."  
"Do you want me to...?"  
"It's okay. I'll go to the bathroom in a minute but I want to hold you."

 

So Derek holds him after he's stripped himself naked, holds him closely and smothers Stiles in his scent. When Stiles falls asleep in a post-orgasm nap Derek goes to the bathroom to bring himself to orgasm. After he's cleaned up he goes back to Stiles and decides to join him in sleeping.

 

When they finish eating dinner Stiles is bouncing off the walls.  
"I swear if orgasms are the only thing that calm you down I'll have my hands full."  
"You'd love it," Stiles grins. Derek agrees because, what a lovely thought. He grabs Stiles' wrist on his way to the bathroom. Stiles is taken by surprise and easily pushed against the wall, Derek holding him there and fixing him with a menacing glare. 

"Remember when this was the only way you'd speak to me?" Stiles asks, squirming against Derek's hold. Derek hums and allows his fangs to pop out, running them along the column of his throat.  
"Quiet now aren't you?" Derek smirks smugly.  
"Want to try something new," Stiles mumbles. "If it's okay with you."  
"What is it?"

Stiles flushes down to his chest, just visible under Derek's Henley hanging off his shoulder. It's the only piece of clothing on his body and Derek quite enjoys it.  
"Oh come on!" Derek laughs. "You're Stiles, you never stop talking and now you don't know what to say?" He teases. 

"Fingers?" Stiles chokes out, eyes squeezing closed so he doesn't have to witness Derek's reaction. Derek groans and tugs him over to the bed. 

When Stiles goes to pull off the Henley Derek growls.  
"Keep it on."

Stiles is lying on his back, dick resting against the Henley as Derek sits between his legs. Derek grins down at him. He slides his hands up and down Stiles' thighs, just teasing. 

"Lube?" Derek asks. Stiles has moved his things into Derek's bedroom, even his own bedside table.  
"Drawer," Stiles mumbles shyly, gesturing to the drawer. 

Derek grabs the lube and spreads it over three fingers.  
"Your hands are huge," Stiles marvels.  
"They'll feel it," Derek smirks. "Now it shouldn't but if it hurts you tell me and I'll stop."  
"Okay. I will, just get on with it."

He hooks a hand underneath Stiles' knee and pushes it towards his chest, then does the same with the other.  
"Keep 'em there." 

Stiles blushes but complies, holding his own knees. Derek grunts and circles his slippery fingers around Stiles' hole. He smirks when Stiles whimpers and begins to push his middle finger more.  
"Ever done this before?" Derek asks as he pushed the tip of his finger in and holds it there, letting Stiles clench and wriggle around.  
"Not with someone else."  
"You do this to yourself? God, you have to show me one day. I'd love to watch you squirming on your own fingers, moving them just like I tell you to." 

As Derek speaks he wriggles his finger in until it's fully inside Stiles who is babbling nonsensical syllables and moans.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Good," Stiles breathes. Derek curls his finger, poking around to try and find that spot- "oh my god, even better!" 

Derek chuckles and pulls his finger out so he can push it back in. Stiles hands are clenched in the bed sheets, sweat gathering in a layer on his pale skin. His hair is sticking out all over the place and his eyes are wide, back arched. 

When Derek thinks he's ready he pulls out his finger and presses his index beside it.  
"Gonna add another one, Stiles. Is that okay?" Derek asks gently.  
"Just put them in me!" Stiles demands.  
"You're lucky you're cute," Derek jokes before pushing his fingers in slowly. 

Stiles rocks back against the fingers, helping Derek's fingers to go deeper and feel better. On every thrust he angles his fingers to hit Stiles' prostate, letting his fingers circle before pulling them back out again. He adds a third finger without a problem, keeps it slow, until Stiles is begging for him to go faster. 

He speeds up and hovers above Stiles to kiss him roughly, heatedly until Stiles comes with a shout of his name, whining when his fingers continue. 

Derek shushes him gently and removed his fingers. He goes to the bathroom and cleans his hands before stripping his own clothes off.  
"C'mon, sleepy, you can nap after a shower."

 

Derek hauls Stiles into the shower and lets him lean against him for support.  
"How was that?" Derek asks.  
"Awesome," Stile grins lazily. He lets Derek manoeuvre his limbs and wash him with spicy smelling soap. Derek kisses him slowly before getting him out of the shower. He wraps him tightly in a white towel and sits him on the toilet seat to wait while he washes himself. 

Derek begins to use the water as lube as he strokes his dick slowly. But Stiles interrupts.  
"As much as watching you jerk off has been a fantasy of mine for a long time, I want to help. We'll keep that idea for another time." 

 

Stiles takes his towel off and climbs in behind Derek. He tilts his head up to catch Derek's lips in a kiss, one hand on his neck and one trailing down his abs.  
"You look like a god, I swear," Stiles compliments. He wraps his hand around Derek, strokes slowly from the top to the bottom, twisting his hand as he pulls back up. His thumb swipes over the slit on every stroke and he speeds up when Derek bucks his up, desperate for more. He does exactly what he'd do to himself and is glad Derek enjoys it because he doesn't know what else he could do. 

"Fuck Stiles, I'm gonna come," Derek grunts against his mouth. Stiles hums and squeezes him tighter as he moves his hand. Claws pop and fangs elongate and Derek comes, growling loudly. His come splatters on both his and Stiles' stomachs.  
"Oh my god! Do you usually come this much?" Stiles asks.  
"Even more if I knot but normally, yeah." 

"I can't wait till you knot me," Stiles admits as he plays with the come on his stomach. Derek bats his hands away and begins rubbing it into his skin, scooping the come off his own stomach to push into Stiles'. When Derek is done Stiles grabs his fingers and sucks them into his mouth.  
"Christ, Stiles," Derek groans and pulls him into a filthy, filthy kiss. 

 

"I think I want to do the mating ceremony the first time we have sex," Stiles answers the question that's been looming over his head since Derek mentioned mating.  
"Yeah? That's okay, sounds good." 

 

Derek is reading a book with Stiles' legs thrown over his lap as he watches a superhero film. It's nice, calm and it makes both Derek and Stiles feel at home. 

 

The pack comes over in the morning, complaining that Stiles and Derek both smell of each other and its gross. But they reluctantly cuddle into them anyway. Stiles is happy when they say that they'll all meet him at school in the morning and that he'll always have one of them with him. 

Scott is ecstatic when Stiles says he wants individual cuddles with his best friend. Derek takes over his position in the pack pile and they all lie with a crappy film on in the background.  
"I'm sorry, for everything, Stiles," Scott whispers. "I'll make it better, okay?"  
"It's okay, Scotty. I'm glad that you've realised you did something wrong." 

 

Stiles gets Scott to help him make the dinner, Stiles deals with the main part but he lets Scott prepare the veg and rice to go with the chilli. He makes all the drinks, brings them out to everyone who is sat at the dinner table and begins to pile the food into each plate. Him and Scott bring them through and hand them to each person. Derek kisses Stiles as thanks then grins when Erica makes a sound of annoyance. 

"Get used to it, they'll be even worse when they've mated with each other," Ethan laughs.  
"Never thought you'd man up enough to actually talk to each other about how you felt," Cora teases.  
"I never thought Derek would be the first one to mate out of all of us. Thought it'd be Scott or Jackson," Aiden adds.  
"Yeah, well, guess I got lucky, huh?" Derek grins, smiling over at Stiles. 

"Thanks for dinner, Stiles," Isaac calls when the table is being cleared. Everyone echoes with the same sort of appreciation.  
"No problem, guys. But I'm not washing up today. We'll make a rota but for now who is going to wash and who'll dry?" 

Allison grabs Scott and pulls him in the direction of the kitchen. Stiles thanks them both before  going to settle on the couch with Derek. 

"This feels right. I love it," Stiles grins.  
"Happy?" Derek hums.  
"Very much so."  
"Good. You deserve it."

 

School is better, it's great in fact, with the pack back together. Derek drives him every morning and picks him up every afternoon despite his protests about wanting to use his jeep. The stares he gets off of everyone are so worth not driving his jeep. Derek cups his face and kisses him hard, hands travelling to places too obscene for a school parking lot. 

When he picks him up he does the same, smirks and whispers in Stiles' ear how he can't wait to wreck him. That alone earns him envious looks from everyone even if they can't hear him. 

 

Stiles makes a rota, each dinner he makes has a different person helping than the last and two different people wash the dishes every day. The pack adjust well, accepting all of the changes that come with Stiles. Derek and Stiles have dinner with Stiles' dad every Wednesday, the Sheriff asking each time if they'd mated yet. 

"If we were mated there'd be a bite mark right... Here," Derek explains, having chosen where the mate bond during a very heated make out session. He presses his thumbs into the spot that used to be beautifully bruised where Stiles' neck joins to his shoulder, on the muscle above his left collarbone. 

Stiles blushes and stutters each time but still bares his neck for Derek. His dad watches with loving eyes and nods his head.  
"You'll tell me when it happens won't you?"  
"Of course I will, I ring you everyday and you know what I'm like- I can't  keep a secret like that." 

 

It's been two months since Stiles moved in when it's the next break from school. He's put on a considerable amount of weight, weighs more now then he did before he lost any, but with the worship Derek does of his body everyday, he's not complaining. They still haven't mated, Stiles wanting to get settled into the pack and house and school before it happened. Derek agrees that it's a good idea to wait a little before going through with it so they haven't ventured any further than they did the weekend Stiles moved in, having only repeated the same activities. They tried dry humping, love bites, massages and such but nothing too sexual. Everything had been going amazingly well, no problems at all. So well that Stiles felt ready to move on. 

"Derek?" He calls from the bed. It's a lazy Saturday afternoon for both of them. Stiles is laying calmly in bed while Derek reads or watches television.  He'd been thinking about it a lot, so much so that he could barely sleep last night.  
"What's up, love?" Derek shouts back.  
"You think we could talk for a minute?"

That gets Derek running to his room.  
"What's wrong? Have I done something? Do you want to end this-"  
"Derek, I wanted to talk about mating." 

He kisses Derek quickly to quiet him and begins stripping off Derek's clothes before peeling his own off. Derek makes a sound of confusion until he is pushed onto the bed. He lets Stiles arrange him so he is how his mate wants him. Stiles is sat between Derek's knees, each of Derek's limbs along  his own so they're touching every where they can. 

"I know these conversations are hard for both of us so I thought skin to skin contact would help keep us calm."  
"That's a good idea," Derek murmurs, scraping his beard along Stiles' shoulder.  
"I want to do it. I feel like I'm ready to become your mate. Are you?"  
"I can't wait. Well I can, but I'm very excited to have you as my mate. I'm ready too."  
"When?" Stiles asks.  
"When do you want? If we did it at the start of the two weeks off you'd get used to it before you went back to school."  
"Okay. Just not right now, I like being held by you."

 

Derek agrees, pressing delicate kisses to his back, following the pattern of moles over his skin. The tan complexion of Derek looks beautiful against Stiles' fair skin and Derek wants to see it side by side everyday. Stiles hums and rolls his head to the right for Derek's lips to venture further. 

Stiles falls asleep against Derek so Derek kisses his head and covers him with a blanket before lying next to him. He texts the pack. 

No one comes round unless they've checked it with both of us in advance. Got it? 

He gets some reluctant agreements but they will do as he says, they're a good pack. Stiles mumbles in his sleep and rolls into Derek's chest. Derek smiles down at him and decides he may as well hold him some more. So his arms wrap around Stiles' waist and pull him close. He shushes Stiles' little noises and lets Stiles bury his face into his chest.

 

When they wake up on Sunday morning Stiles blushes and kisses Derek hello. Derek raises an eyebrow, asking without saying it, 'today?'.  
"Whenever you want but I'm ready. Completely."  
"Okay. So let's go out for breakfast, enjoy our last sane moments outside before we fuck like bunnies and can't move for a while."  
"Fuck like wolves," Stiles corrects with a grin. 

 

They go to breakfast at a nearby cafe, order nearly everything because Derek wants them both to have a lot of energy. They enjoy meaningless chatter while they eat, Stiles explaining any gossip going round the pack and Derek asking about his dad.

 

"What's all that for?" Stiles asks when he walks into the bedroom.  
"If we get hungry or thirsty, we'll be stuck together for a while when I knot." There are bottles of water and cereal bars on the bedside table. Derek smiles at Stiles and offers a hand out to him. 

"It's going to be okay," Derek whispers in Stiles' ear when he has the boy against his chest. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, love. You tell me to stop and everything stops. We go at your pace. That okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah just- a bit nervous really. I trust you but it's kind of scary. Especially knowing this isn't going to be the normal thing. I don't have anyone to talk to about how it should go."  
"You can speak to me. I know how it's going to happen. You should be able to speak to me about any of your worries."  
"When was the last time you got knotted and mated the first time you had sex?" Stiles snaps. 

Derek pinches the back of his neck until he melts against his chest. He kisses the top of Stiles' head and holds him tightly. 

He lies back on the bed with Stiles on top of him, rubbing his back and running his hand through his hair. 

 

It happens when Stiles announces that he's going to shower and Derek happily follows him in. Stiles grins and kisses him before they begin to wash. Derek crowds Stiles against the shower wall and kisses him roughly. His hands slide up his beautiful naked body to cup his face and Stiles moans, tilting his head back and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He groans and reaches his hand down to touch himself. Derek growls against his mouth and pushes his hands away. 

"You're mine to touch." Stiles moans and nods his head.  
"Der, please. Can we-now?" He pants. Derek nods his head calmly, running a soothing hand up his arm.  
"Take a deep breath and go lie on the bed. I'll be in in a sec," Derek instructs. 

Stiles follows Derek's orders, staring at the ceiling as he counts his breaths to calm himself. His dick is pressed against his tummy, begging for attention. 

Derek comes back in with a bottle of massage oils.  
"You, mister," he says gently to Stiles. "Won't have fun if you don't relax. So let me look after you. You don't need to do anything besides enjoy yourself." 

Stiles kisses his chest before rolling onto his front, presenting his arse for Derek. But Derek ignores it and goes for his shoulders. Stiles whines but melts into the mattress with the help of Derek's fingers.  
"Love your hands," Stiles moans as Derek's thumbs dig into his shoulder blades. 

Stiles' dick perks up again when Derek grabs handfuls of his arse. He groans and pushes back against his hands. Derek leans down and peppers kisses along the bottom of Stiles' back, biting a cheek when Stiles least expects it.  
"And your teeth," Stiles gasps. "Love them too."

Derek chuckles and grabs the lube from next to Stiles' head.  
"Just gonna use my fingers, okay, baby?"  
"More than okay," Stiles grins. 

Derek works slowly, waiting until Stiles is begging for another finger to even think about adding one more. His tongue joins when he's got three fingers inside Stiles, fucking in and out leisurely.  He licks around them, pushing his tongue in in little increments before pulling it back out again only to work it in further. Stiles seems to be moaning continuously, a lovely stream of noises falling past his lips that only serve to make Derek more desperate. He lets his fangs extend but doesn't allow his claws to show to prevent internal damage to Stiles. 

"So good for me," Derek sighs. "Doing so well."  
"'Nother Derek, please. Need- more!" Stiles whines, pushing the back against Derek's fingers to try and take what he wants. Derek's palm lands loudly on Stiles' cheek and he watches it jiggle in front of his face.  
"You take what you get, be good. I know you can do it, just a little longer," Derek reassures. Then he adds another finger much to Stiles' satisfaction. He pumps then in and out slowly, letting Stiles get used to his rhythm. 

Derek pulls his four fingers out and wipes them on a towel he brought in with him.  
"You okay, Stiles?" 

He gets a drawn out hum in response, Stiles' head nodding slightly against the pillows.  
"Want to see you," Derek grunts and rolls Stiles over onto his back. Stiles grins lazily up at him, making grabby hands at him. 

Derek smiles and leans down, hands either side of Stiles' face as he kisses him slowly but firmly.  
"You sure?" He asks carefully, brushing the the hair off of Stiles' face.  
"Very," Stiles whines impatiently, hands grabbing Derek's arms. He chuckles and nods, kissing Stiles' head quickly before grabbing the lube. 

He pours lube generously over his dick, kneeing his way forward so the head pushes against Stiles. Stiles gasps and grabs Derek's hand when Derek pulls his ankle to rest on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, Stiles," Derek reassures, brushing his beard over Stiles' calf. 

He pushes in slowly, in a long, steady motion. When his hips are flush against Stiles' arse, he stills. Stiles' eyes are screwed shut tightly, mouth open in a silent moan.  
"Ohhhh," Stiles groans. Derek hums and kisses his neck.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" He asks calmly.  
"Yeah just- fuck, you're big." 

Derek chuckles, kissing him again. He presses his nose against Stiles' collarbone and allows his claws to push through, scratching Stiles lightly. His face shifts, getting hairier and more angular than before.  
"Sorry Stiles," Derek whimpers. "So sorry." Stiles shakes his head and brings a tentative finger up to stroke through his chest hair. It trails up over his jaw and along the point of a fang, hand eventually settling at the nape of his neck.

"You're beautiful. And that includes your wolf too. Now, c'mon. Fuck me like you mean it."

That gets him started. His hips pull back before pressing forward again, groaning as he speeds up. Stiles moans and throws his head back against the pillows when Derek leans over him, bringing Stiles' leg nearer to the pale boy's face.  
"This okay?"  
"Fantastic," Stiles breathes, grinning up at Derek. "You're amazing. Can't wait for your knot, alpha." 

That triggers something in Derek and his hips begin moving even quicker, balls slapping against Stiles' arse. He growls and buries his face into Stiles' neck, tongue laving over the sweaty skin. Stiles whimpers and writhes and whines.  
"C'mon, Der," he encourages. 

Derek growls even louder and Stiles shivers, back arching. He presses his hands down against Stiles' hips and fucks him into the mattress. Soft noises are coming from Stiles as he pants into Derek's hair. 

"So pretty, such a good boy for your alpha," Derek whispers, blowing cool air over the stripe he licked on Stiles' neck. Stiles nods his head quickly, wrapping his other leg around Derek's waist to push him.  
"Oh shit! There- Derek there!" Stiles shouts. 

Derek moves Stiles' legs and then cups his hands below his knees, nearly bending Stiles in half as he pounds him into mattress. He snaps his hips quickly and brings his head up to kiss Stiles roughly. Stiles lets Derek's tongue press eagerly into his mouth and moves his own in response as his hands tangle in Derek's hair. 

"Derek, gonna come!" Stiles grunts. Derek ignores him and continues at his unforgiving pace. He rubs against Stiles the right way each time bringing the boy closer and closer to coming. 

Stiles comes with a loud cry of 'Derek!' And collapses back against the bed, whining as he feels Derek continue snapping his hips forward. His dick doesn't even get the chance to become soft before its aiming for another orgasm.

Derek is overwhelmed by Stiles. He is all he can see, hear, taste, feel, smell and it's driving him insane. His dick begins to grow at the base, making Stiles squirm even more at the stretch. He thrusts shallowly until his knot is almost fully grown before he slams his hips forward, knot popping. 

"Bite me! In the same place," Derek orders. Stiles makes a noise before Derek pushes his face towards his left shoulder. He kisses the spot before biting into it as tough as he can. He cringes as his teeth sink in but Derek holds his head there.  

Derek goes mad. His teeth sharpen and so do his nails. His eyes glow red and his muscles twitch with excitement. Stiles keens and bares his throat submissively for Derek when he lets him pull his face back. 

Without any warning he roars and clamps his teeth down on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles comes again and claws desperately at Derek's back. His mind feels clear and calm as Derek keeps his teeth lodged inside of his skin, a deep, happy rumble coming from the wolf above him. He smiles and pets at his hair softly, scared to move too much. His dick is sensitive after coming twice in such a short period of time; his arse is full and still being pumped with come. His alpha's come. 

 

Somewhere between exhaustion and happiness, Stiles falls asleep with Derek still inside his arse and his shoulder. 

 

When he wakes up he is lying on Derek's chest, a tongue licking over the bite on his shoulder. He sighs happily and stretches, lifting his head to look at Derek  
"Hi," he mumbles. Derek smiles and kisses his head before pushing his head back into Stiles' neck.  
"Hello. You alright? Are you hurting anywhere?"  
"My arse and my shoulder a bit. But I feel good, calm."  
"Well my knot is going down now so we'll shower in a bit. For now, eat a cereal bar?" 

Stiles happily munches away on the food, kissing Derek and rubbing his cheek on his chest.  
"Mine," Derek declares. "All mine."  
"Yours," Stiles agrees. "And you are mine. My gorgeous alpha."  
"How you feeling?" Derek checks.  
"Close. Needy. Like I never want to let you go. I can't really explain it." 

Derek grins and nods his head.  
"That's good, means the bond took. Can you feel the pack? Close your eyes and focus on each member."

After a quiet few minutes of concentration Stiles laughs a little.  
"That's awesome! It's like I can tell that they're there. That they're pack and how they feel kinda?" He tries to explain.  
"Yeah, that's right. Try and focus on me, see what that's like," Derek encourages.  
"Should be easy considering your partially inflated dick is still in my arse." Derek chuckles and kisses his hair before letting him think. 

"Feels like you're a part of me. Like I can actually feel the bond itself. I need you. Words don't do it justice."  
"You did so well, Stiles. Were amazing."  
"You were pretty phenomenal too, Der. Thank you. For being so great," Stiles compliments. 

 

They wait until his knot has gone down completely and Stiles is whining about come dripping down his thighs, to get into the shower. Derek washes him lovingly and pushes his come back into his hole, still loose and puffy.  
"God, I want to eat you out until you cry."  
"Wait until my arse has recovered a little," Stiles grins. 

When they get out Stiles rushes to the mirror and gasps at the pretty pattern of bruises on his skin. There are finger tip bruises on his hips and the side of his knees, love bites along his chest and then there is the mark. 

He gasps and presses his finger to it, whining loudly and his legs turn to jelly. Derek supports him and nods his head in agreement, pressing his thumb against it to hear Stiles moan once more. 

"Feels great doesn't it?" Derek smirks. "Mine feels the same." Stiles peers curiously at Derek's shoulder.  
"Why hasn't it healed?"  
"Mating bonds don't heal because it keeps the connection. And it's to show everyone else that we're off limits."

Stiles kisses Derek and steps back to marvel at the beauty of his boyfriend. Mate. Derek chuckles and raises his hand, placing it scarily close to the bite mark.  
"Plus," Derek adds. "I can just do this when you misbehave." He presses his thumb against the mark and Stiles whimpers, squirming to escape and trying not to come in his pants.  
"I hate you," Stiles whines, tears building up in his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay. Does it still hurt?"  
"No it's just intense I guess," Stiles shrugs. He wraps his arms around Derek's waist and buries his head in his chest. "Love you."  
"Love you too," Derek replies sweetly. 

They spoon on the couch naked because Derek is determined to make Stiles smell like him if he doesn't already.  
"I'm going to make dinner, let go," Derek laughs when Stiles only holds on tighter. "I need to get up love."  
"Bring me with you," Stiles requests. He turns so he can wrap himself around Derek. 

So Derek stands and Stiles clings on like a monkey. Derek shakes his head fondly but begins to cook the pasta.

 

They eat with Stiles on Derek's knee and Stiles rings his dad once they're finished.  
"Hi dad, you okay?"  
"Have you mated yet?" He asks.  
"Hello to you too," Stiles snorts. "Yes. We have."  
"Are you okay? Do you feel different?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it at dinner. But for now me and Derek are going to go for a nap."  
"Alright, Stiles. See you soon. Give my love to Derek."  
"We love you dad."  
"Love you guys too." 

Derek and Stiles do go for a nap on the couch, draping themselves over each other with soft and lazy kisses. And Stiles is a little shit and licks Derek's bite.  
"I don't think your arse can take much more today so I'd recommend staying away from my mark. Now sleep for a bit and then we'll ring the pack, organise a little get together."  
"Do they know we're mated?"  
"Yeah they can feel our bond. Now," Derek demands. "Sleep."

 

When Stiles wakes up he has texts off the pack welcoming him and telling him how they are proud and happy for him. He smiles and puts his phone back on the bedside table, rolling into Derek's chest. Derek tightens the arm he has around Stiles' shoulder in his sleep. Stiles grins so wide he thinks his face may split.

Stiles reluctantly puts clothes on before the pack comes round and pouts when Derek leaves him to make a drink.  
"They're bringing food," Derek says and pulls Stiles into his lap when he sits on the couch. Stiles kisses him and buries his head into Derek's neck. 

"Babe, I know it'll be hard but you need to be able to share me with the pack. I'm their alpha too," Derek says gently. Stiles is hormonal and everything has been very intense. In response to Derek's words he begins crying, clinging onto Derek's shirt tightly. 

"Oh love," Derek sighs, smoothing his hair down as he kisses his forehead. "I know, Stiles. But it's okay, I'm still your alpha, I'm your mate." Derek emphasises this with a push on the bite on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles gasps and becomes complete putty in Derek's arms. He sniffles and wipes his eyes on Derek's shirt. 

"There we go, I've got you," Derek whispers. "You okay?"  
"Christ," Stiles mumbles embarrassedly and nods his head. "Sorry, Der, I don't know what the hell that-"  
"No need to apologise, Stiles. It's normal to be emotional after mating. Now you go and get a pair of socks on before your feet get cold. I'll let the pack in."

Stiles' smiles softly and kisses Derek quickly before he walks away to their bedroom. He hears the door opening as he roots through his drawer.  

Derek lets the pack in, warning them to be kind as Stiles is rather emotional as they pile onto the couch. When Stiles comes down he smiles shyly at them all and pushes his way into Derek's arms. Derek chuckles and kisses his hair before he pulls him to sit in the space the pack has left for them.

It's quiet for a few moments. Stiles closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of his pack. A gentle kiss is placed on his hand and he peaks an eye open to see who it was. He is greeted by the sight of Isaac nuzzling his hand. He smiles and ruffles his hair. 

Derek's thumb is rubbing up and down in soothing motions where it rests on Stiles' side. Scott pushes his head to rest on Stiles' leg.  
"Are you two happy?" He asks as he examines the mark on Stiles' neck.  
"Extremely," Stiles grins, running his fingers through Scott's hair. Scott hums and smiles lazily. 

"Can we still have pack sleepovers?" Jackson asks.  
"Of course, me and Stiles will still need time to ourselves though," Derek assures.  
"Gross," Erica mumbles. "Are we eating or what?"

 

Stiles gets a little upset when a few of the boys try to drag Derek into a dog pile on the other couch. He sniffles and whimpers and his chest clenches.  
"Der," he cries, reaching out for his hand. Derek is immediately alert. He wriggles out of the limbs clinging to him  and picks Stiles up. Stiles wraps his arms and legs around Derek tightly, whimpering into his neck and hiding his face. 

"It's okay, Stiles. You've got me, I'm yours. Your alpha," he whispers. Stiles nods and presses his lips to the bite on Derek's shoulder. Derek grunts and does the same in return to Stiles.  
"Can we go to bed?" Stiles asks. Derek nods and kisses his head.  
"Say goodnight to the pack," Derek says, turning so Stiles can look at the pack. 

"Goodnight, guys. See you soon," he smiles sleepily. 

Derek tucks them both into bed, exchanging kisses and 'I love you's' before Stiles falls asleep. He texts he pack that they can stay but just need to be quiet before he allows himself to fall asleep too. 

 

-.-.-.-

 

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

 

-.-.-.-

When Stiles goes back to school he is still having difficulty adjusting to his new bond with Derek but he has the pack with him all of the time and he can feel Derek through the bond so he's okay. 

His dad is ecstatic that they're finally mates, as are the pack and he couple themselves. 

 

Life is good and calm and yes, Stiles may sometimes need reassurance that he's good enough and that he's loved. But Derek can give him that reassurance. And each night they fall asleep in each other's arms with promises of forever. 

-.-.-.-

 

In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down

-.-.-.-


End file.
